User talk:Delta75
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Delta75/The Labyrinth Shop page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:00, March 27, 2010 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. welcome welcome here [[User:verrell123|verrell123]](''talk| ) 12:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Template:Labyrinth barnstar please don't create your barnstar in the mainspace.Please create it in your own userspace like: User:Delta75/Labyrinth barnstar.So the wiki have a clean mainspace.THanks-- 13:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) how to how do i get your barnstar? 11:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry about blocking you. i can unblock you now. i just wanted to shorten my friend list. 19:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) You won You won my auction and I want my clicks divided up: 500 on Dino Excavation, 100 on each of the 4 apprentice modules, rest of clicks wait for me to tell you what to put them on.ZER0-0 store auction talk 21:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) dino excavation ∆ shop Order See my page 12:01, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait for me to tell you, please.ZER0-0 store auction talk 14:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Unused image Do you still need to keep this image: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:LDDScreenShot3.png ? It is unused at the moment and will be deleted unless you specify a reason to keep it and use it. Thanks. 23:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't need it ∆ shop Order See my page 12:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) OK, then I'll delete it. 16:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Activity Why were you active for a tiny bit an then inactive for a long time 20:10, June 18, 2010 (UTC) BOB??? 23 heroic stories please? 19:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) alright then, 3 clicks on my framer's apprentice ∆ ∆'s talk page 21:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Clicks are done! 00:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Items sent ∆ ∆'s talk page 11:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) store i want to keep my store ∆ ∆'s talk page 12:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hello hello come to my store in 1 week and get 20% off your first purchase! the link is on my sig (talk)thire13 STORE 19:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Order Could I get 75 loose sparks for 10 clicks? You'll have to accept my friend request. -tradeylouish 19:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) done ∆ ∆'s talk page I have clicked, but you sent 57 loose sparks not 75. -tradeylouish 19:09, August 24, 2010 (UTC) 13:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry, I ran out of stock Shop Building Team Can I join your Shop Building Team? 18:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) sure ∆ ∆'s talk page 13:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Order You never finished my order at your store. I clicked but you never sent the items. 21:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Order I know your on so please finish my order that I've had for a long time!!! 21:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC)